


The Business of Living

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Established relationship not going very well, It's not too angsty tho I promise, M/M, Whoops what a pretty boy at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much in his and Nikaido's relationship is as good as it was when they got together three years ago. Yokoo's even timidly asked if Fujigaya's considered breaking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Living

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a bitch to write, as angst-fics usually are for me haha. But in the end I'm kind of pleased with it, not too angsty and with some grown up decision making. Ish. The title is a song by Adept that felt obvious for me to choose even though it has absolutely nothing to do with the fic lol.  
> Written for stormy1990 in the je-united exchange~

"Could we try this for dinner? It looks nice." Fujigaya says without looking up from the magazine in his hands, reading through the list of ingredients for the delicious looking salmon recipe.

"Oh. Right." Fujigaya can feel Nikaido shift against him in the couch, and he already feels irritation start to rise in him at the incriminating guilty tone. "I promised Kenpi to have dinner with him tonight, I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

Fujigaya sits up properly from where he'd been leaning against Nikaido to get a good look at him. His expression is a little sheepish, the unstyled bangs hanging in his eyes making him look ridiculous. It's not difficult to remember when he still thought it was cute or even hot sometimes, but these days Fujigaya hates it.

"Oh? Can I come too?" He asks, letting a calm tone cover up the anger that would inevitably end up in a fight if he let it out.

Nikaido visibly cringes. "I... Didn't ask. But I could if you want to?"

"No, don't bother. I'll do something else." Fujigaya mutters, then rises and sets the magazine on the living room table. "Tell him hi from me."

He leaves Nikaido to his comedians on TV, heading for the bedroom instead to get some alone time to call Yokoo and let his anger out that way instead.

Sometimes, Fujigaya looks at his own reactions objectively and wonders why the hell he gets so upset about Nikaido having dinner with his best friend and just forgetting to tell him. But this isn't the first time. It seems that Senga is always Nikaido's first priority, and if it's not him, there's another of Nikaido's five million friends. And the fact that he always, always forgets to tell Fujigaya, like it's not _their_ business but just Nikaido's own where he'll be at a specific time. Which it of course could be, if they didn't live together.

Nothing will ever beat that time when Nikaido forgot to say he was going on a skiing trip with his high school friends until the week before and it had been planned for more than two months.

Fujigaya falls onto the bed with a sigh and pulls out his phone, easily choosing Yokoo's number and letting the signals pass.

"Hello?" Yokoo picks up, but it doesn't sound like he's doing anything in particular so Fujigaya doesn't bother asking whether he's interrupting something.

"Are you free tonight?" He asks without preamble, and he knows his tone immediately betrays him.

"... I did have perfectly good date plans with my bed and TV, but I guess I could try and change them?" Yokoo offers, the question 'what's the matter' obvious in his statement.

"Yeah, I thought I had too, just including boyfriend, but apparently boyfriend has other plans." Fujigaya sighs, and Yokoo catches on immediately.

"Another bff-only date or what?" He asks, and Fujigaya groans, which seems to be enough affirmation. "Come over if you want?"

"Yeah, I want to. What should I bring, pyjamas and ice cream?" He asks, not bothering to conceal his miserable tone.

"... Actually, why don't we go out?" Yokoo asks, and Fujigaya is about to make a face and say that he'd rather stay in and watch chickflicks and mope, but Yokoo cuts him off before he's even opened his mouth. "Come on, you love going out, you've just gotten comfortable now that you're settled down. Bring something breathtaking to wear and be here in half an hour."

"I... Okay." Fujigaya agrees with a sigh, but he can't help smiling. "I'll bring the pyjamas too just in case though."

Yokoo laughs. "Whatever."

They hang up, and Fujigaya spends a good fifteen minutes to pick out 'something breathtaking to wear', which means he'll definitely not be at Yokoo's place on time, but it's not like Yokoo expects him to either.

Now that Yokoo's suggested it, going out and looking hot feels like a good revenge on Nikaido for choosing him last all the time. At the beginning, when they first got together, they went out together a few times, and Nikaido could barely keep his hands off Fujigaya even in public, and it made him feel so hot and attractive and amazing. These days, they barely even have sex because it honestly takes more effort than what it's worth on both their parts, even though they both kind of miss it. It just gets lost in everyday life and when they actually do it... It's not even that good. Not like it was in the beginning. Actually, not much in their relationship is as good as it was when they got together three years ago. Yokoo's even timidly asked if Fujigaya's considered breaking up.

But he loves Nikaido. That's not the problem. It's just that he drives Fujigaya crazy four times a week and they end up in huge fights at least once a week, and that they're so comfortable with each other none of them makes much of an effort. Fujigaya can't even remember the last time they kissed. It's probably two weeks ago.

Eventually Fujigaya chooses a pair of black jeans that are much tighter than the baggy versions he normally wears and a low cut shirt in crimson, because it looks good, but it's not slutty, then packs his fluffy bunny pyjamas as well. He picks up a few of his things from the bathroom too even though he has doubles of most stuff at Yokoo's place, then heads for the hall.

"Are you going somewhere?" Nikaido asks when he passes the living room, sounding a little hesitant, and Fujigaya can hear that he's not sure whether Fujigaya is angry with him or not.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Yokoo since you had other plans." Fujigaya says, not really making the full effort to hide the bitterness in his tone, but Nikaido's face lights up.

"Okay. Good, then I won't have to feel bad." He says with a small smile, and Fujigaya wants to throw something at him for being so stupid, but takes a deep breath to quench the urge.

"See you tomorrow." He says instead, tone cold and calm and Nikaido frowns like he doesn't understand why he's upset now. But he seems to decide not to pick that fight and smiles instead.

"Yeah, have fun."

Fujigaya doesn't reply, instead continues to the hall to put on his outerwear while trying not to turn back and yell at Nikaido that he'd rather have spent the night with him and that he definitely should still feel bad.

He steps outside their door and takes a deep breath, proud of himself that he didn't explode. But then again, he's so sick of this that he can't really muster the energy to confront Nikaido about these things.

The train ride to Yokoo's place takes a good twenty minutes, which gives him too much time to consider what a shitty relationship he's in right now, and also makes him more than half an hour late and in a terrible mood.

"Oh. It's that bad." Is the first thing Yokoo states after one look at Fujigaya on the doorstep. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

He turns around to head for the kitchen, and Fujigaya is momentarily overwhelmed by what an amazing friend Yokoo is and tries not to choke up about it.

He strips off his outerwear and sets his bag on the floor before joining Yokoo in the kitchen.

"So what did he do?" Yokoo asks without even turning from the stove, and Fujigaya leans against the counter with a heavy sigh.

"The usual. He had a Senga-date and didn't tell me." Fujigaya explains, and Yokoo nods slowly in understanding. "So I asked if I could come and he of course hadn't even considered the possibility. And then, when I was leaving, I told him I was going out with you since he had other plans, and he fucking smiles to my face and says good then I won't feel bad. He should feel so goddamn bad, I hate him."

The last bit slips out with his anger, and even though he doesn't hate Nikaido, he's not planning on taking it back.

"... This is becoming more common, isn't it?" Yokoo asks, looking at Fujigaya over his shoulder as he takes two huge cups out from the cupboard. "I mean, he's doing it more often?"

"He sure doesn't get better at it." Fujigaya mutters, because that much is true. "I'm so sick of him only thinking about him."

"Well, then spend tonight just thinking about you, okay?" Yokoo smiles and pours hot chocolate in their cups, then picks out a bag of mini-marshmallows and pours a smaller mountain on the one he hands Fujigaya.

"Maybe I should." Fujigaya agrees, a little reluctantly accepting the cup because it looks _amazing_ but he'll get fat from that many marshmallows.

"You'll dance off the calories." Yokoo assures him as he breezes by into the living room with his own cup in his hands, and Fujigaya's mind easily accepts the logic in that.

In the end, Fujigaya gets his wish for the evening too. They talk about nothings, then cook (well, Yokoo cooks and Fujigaya watches), eats the delicious food with some wine and watch a Disney princess movie that has Fujigaya crying like a little girl. At least until Yokoo reminds him that he'll hate himself when he's getting ready if he doesn't stop.

He does hate himself a little when he's getting ready, but there's only a slight redness left that will most likely go away as soon as he steps outside. Yokoo offers him a drink while he's fixing his hair, which Fujigaya accepts but for some reason doesn't receive until he's put the flat iron down.

In the end, he's pretty tipsy when they leave, and he loudly blames Yokoo for it when he stumbles a little on the way off the train.

"You should be grateful, the drinks are expensive, remember?" Yokoo tells him with a grin but loops an arm through his even though Fujigaya's not stumbling anymore. He doesn't really mind though, just smiles back and wonders out loud why Yokoo didn't drink as much then.

"I did, you're just much easier than I am." Yokoo rolls his eyes and Fujigaya shoves at him.

The club they chose is pretty classy, and with that it's also expensive, but Yokoo insisted that Fujigaya needed cheering up, and glitter and pretty things always does the deal, so here they are.

Fujigaya immediately pulls Yokoo onto the dancefloor, despite Yokoo's protests of not being drunk enough for that yet. He loves dancing, loves feeling fuzzy and pretty and look at hot strangers without any intention of doing anything with them, and so he ignores Yokoo's protests by wrapping arms around his neck and coaxes him into moving with him.

Yokoo doesn't mind too much anyway; Fujigaya sees him scan the place over Fujigaya's shoulder, undoubtedly looking for pretty girls.

"See something you like?" Fujigaya teases when Yokoo's eyes stop wandering, focused on something.

"I think so." Yokoo agrees.

"Well, you can't leave me until I'm a bit drunker than this." Fujigaya tells him, even though he knows Yokoo wouldn't really leave him anyway, but Yokoo takes that as an excellent excuse to head for the bar.

He orders them shots, and Fujigaya can't even think of getting his wallet out before Yokoo's paid for them.

"Thanks." He says, but Yokoo just rolls his eyes and raises the small glass with a smile.

They just nod at each other and throw it back, making similar faces when they meet eyes again, and Fujigaya bursts out laughing.

"Good start." He comments, because whatever that was, it was really strong.

"Thanks. Now what do you want?" Yokoo asks, and Fujigaya shoves at him.

"I'm not letting you pay for me all night." He tells Yokoo firmly, then orders a drink for himself before Yokoo can say anything about it.

"Wasn't planning to." Yokoo tells him, grinning a little before glancing pointedly past Fujigaya. "I think you have others who'd like to do that."

Fujigaya turns around and almost jumps as the pretty face observing him is much closer than he'd expected. It's a young man, young enough that Fujigaya quietly wonders if he's even old enough to be here, tall and slim and with perfectly styled dark hair framing his killer cheekbones. He's wearing dark jeans and a shirt with a suggestive amount of buttons undone, and Fujigaya raises an eyebrow.

"Hi." The man says, a small smile on his lips that would probably have been creepy on a larger guy but works perfectly for him. "I was about to ask if I could buy you something but I see you just did that yourself."

"I have a boyfriend." Fujigaya says automatically, because that's his normal response to someone hitting on him. Even though thinking about Nikaido right now isn't really what he wants to do.

He sees the boy eye Yokoo over Fujigaya's shoulder with a raised eyebrow, and is about to correct him when Yokoo leans forward to do it himself.

"Not me, that would be another lucky douchebag." He says, and Fujigaya frowns because Yokoo normally doesn't talk shit about Nikaido like that in front of others.

"Hmm. He's not here?" The boy asks, tilting his head with a small smile that Fujigaya expects to be cocky or at least implying, but it's neither. "That's a shame then."

But he doesn't leave, and Fujigaya eyes him once more, a little unsettled somehow. "Are you even old enough to be here?"

"24." The man says immediately, sounding like he gets that a lot. "Wanna see my ID?"

"No I... No." Fujigaya shakes his head, thinking he needs to get rid of this pretty boy before the alcohol gets to his judgement.

"... What?" He finally asks, as the man just looks at him with eyes that look like they're lined with eyeliner, and it has Fujigaya shifting despite himself.

"You're just really pretty." The man says, a small smile that is actually very attractive creeping onto his lips.

"... Thanks." Fujigaya says, raising an eyebrow when the other doesn't elaborate. "I do have a boyfriend though?"

"Doesn't bother me." The man shrugs, but he's still smiling and Fujigaya can't decide whether he's insulted or flattered by this whole exchange. "If it bothers you though, I'll leave. Let me know if you change your mind."

He gives Fuijgaya one last look and mischievous smile, then leaves, quickly disappearing in the crowd, and Fujigaya turns to Yokoo with an icredulous expression. "... What the fuck was that?"

Yokoo just laughs. "He was pretty, wasn't he?"

"Yeah but... Young." Fujigaya frowns, wondering what Yokoo's trying to say. "And uhm, relationship?"

Yokoo shrugs, sipping his drink, and Fujigaya's mouth falls open. "Are you encouraging me to cheat!?"

Another shrug, and one of Yokoo's knowing smiles. "Don't get mad, but you looked at that boy in a way you haven't looked at Nikaido for years. Just saying."

"I did not-" Fujigaya starts, but Yokoo hushes him while trying to contain his laugh.

"I said don't get mad. Just wondering what happened to thinking about just you for once." He smiles, then orders another shot, and Fujigaya thinks that that sounds like the best thing that's come out of Yokoo's mouth in a while.

Fujigaya spends the rest of the evening trying hard to ignore the proposition, but somehow, he keeps seeing that boy, even though he immediately looks away as soon as he does. Once he's dancing with his friends, another time he's by the bar obviously trying to coordinate what he's buying for said friends, a third time he's standing really close to a pretty girl, talking with a small smirk on his lips.

That makes something go through Fujigaya's body like a jolt of cold, and it surprises even himself when he recognizes it as jealousy. He just wanted to feel special, he tells himself, so that's why he reacts when the man looks at someone else.

Fujigaya's been mostly dancing, and he lost Yokoo to a fierce girl with a bob hair cut not too long ago, but no matter how much he drinks his mind is still upset with Nikaido. He tries not to think about Nikaido, instead follows Yokoo's advice to think about only himself, but it's not working, since he keeps seeing Nikaido's stupid grin before his eyes and random brainless things he's said pops up in Fujigaya's head whenever he thinks he's gotten Nikaido out of there for now. In the end, it makes him want to punch Nikaido in the face, but he's not there so he can't do it. That's about when he sees that attractive boy for the fourth time, this time just for a second as he brushes through the crowd, but it's enough to remind Fujigaya that he's still there.

In the end, he's so frustrated with himself that he goes to find Yokoo, not even bothering he's got a girl in his throat when he finally finds him, but grabs his arm to pull him out of the kiss. Yokoo looks disoriented for three seconds while the girl seems about to bitch until she realizes that Fujigaya's a man, then she just looks upset.

"He's not even my type you know?!" Fujigaya tells Yokoo without any pretense, almost whining because he needs someone to calm him down or at least tell him what to do. "Why is he so attractive if he's not even my type?!"

Yokoo gives his girl an apologetic glance but doesn't let go of her wrist as he turns to Fujigaya, expression just a touch annoyed considering what Fujigaya just interrupted.

"Taisuke." He starts, voice serious. "Just do it. If you want him, then do it. Your relationship can't get much worse anyway, to be honest. Unless it feels wrong and you don't want to, I say go for it. That's my advice. Now go find him."

And with that, Yokoo turns back to his girl, and Fujigaya feels a little less panicked, but not much less confused. He clearly wants this boy, he can admit that much to himself. And maybe his relationship can't get much worse. And it's not like he needs to go all the way. Just maybe make out some would feel nice. Actually it would feel really nice.

If he sees the boy again, he'll approach him, Fujigaya decides, heading back to the dancefloor and even though he doesn't want to admit it, he's purposely looking for the man now.

So of course, he doesn't see him.

He can't deny that he's a little disappointed. Instead, there's a girl who's not even that pretty showing up right in front of him, smiling confidently and asks if he could buy her a drink. He tells her down a little bitchier than maybe he should, because he'd just gotten ready to talk to that man again and then someone else showed up. She gives him a glare and leaves, and Fujigaya jumps half a metre when there's suddenly a voice in his ear.

"Didn't think you were that rude."

He turns around to look at the man, and again he's closer than Fujigaya expected as he meets dark mischievous eyes dead on. He's too drunk to be fazed by it though. "Maybe I'm just getting sick of people hitting on me."

He says, and it might not be the best comeback, but it makes the other grin.

"Don't think I didn't see you looking for someone. Since you haven't blown me off I guess it was me." He smiles, and Fujigaya can't help but stare at his cheekbones a little more before he remembers he should reply.

"You must have been looking really close." He frowns, because he can't have been that obvious, can he?

"Like I said. You're really pretty. Difficult to look away." The man's smile widens, but then he leans in and Fujigaya can't even decide whether he's okay with this or not before a soft kiss has been pressed against his lips. "I'm Taiga."

"Taisuke." Fujigaya replies, and he tries his hardest not to lick his lips in order to get rid of the tingles of the greeting-kiss.

"Hi." Taiga smiles, and it looks ridiculously innocent compared to his otherwise sex-oozing aura, making Fujigaya think again if he can possibly be 24 years old. "Wanna go somewhere? I was planning to leave anyway."

"... Where's somewhere?" Fujigaya frowns, because frankly, he's pretty picky. And maybe a little nervous.

"My friend's got an apartment two blocks from here?" Taiga raises an eyebrow in question, and something in Fujigaya's stomach twists. He's not sure if it's anticipation or horror or guilt, but he figures that since he can't sort the feeling out, it can't be too important.

"And said friend doesn't mind?" Fujigaya questions, but Taiga just smiles, looking down for a few seconds as he fishes something out of his pocket and Fujigaya stares at the dark eyeliner. He's never made out with a man in eyeliner. Not even during high school.

A set of keys gleam in the pink and green lights as they're held up, and Fujigaya glances at them before his focus goes back to the smirk on Taiga's face. "Pretty sure he'll be busy somewhere else tonight. You coming?"

Fujigaya doesn't tell Yokoo he's leaving, figuring he already knows where Fujigaya went if he even starts looking for him. During the slightly sobering walk, Fujigaya considers bolting about every third step he takes, but then he glances at the man next to him, and something makes him stay. He's not crazy gorgeous, but he's _attractive_ , tall and slim and pale and with that stylish haircut it makes him look almost feline, like no one Fujigaya would ever consider going home with. And yet here he is.

The apartment is a mess, clearly belonging to a young adult who's afraid of the tumble dryer or something since there are clothes everywhere. Taiga laughs at it and apologizes for his friend, who's apparently working at a restaurant while studying for university entrance exams, and with that knowledge, Fujigaya can say that the apartment mirrors the lifestyle of its resident pretty well.

"You want a drink?" Taiga asks after their outerwear is off, like he lives there himself, and even though Fujigaya feels like saying yes, it's probably not a good idea.

"I think I've drank more than enough actually." He admits, especially after nearly falling over untying his shoes.

Taiga smirks, that stupid seductive smirk that he looks too young to master, but that doesn't lessen its effect. "Good, so have I."

Fujigaya is about to open his mouth to say something, even though he's not sure what, just something to break the silence, but then Taiga's arms are around his neck and lips come up to meet his.

At first, Fujigaya is too surprised to move at all, but his body is faster than his mind right now, and when he's finally on track with what just happened, he's already kissing back. It's hot because it's different, the soft friction of unfamiliar lips against his, the new height difference, the smell that's a mixture of cheap cologne and a fruity shampoo he doesn't recognize.

Tentatively Fujigaya places his hands on hips that are more narrow than he's used to, and even though he should definitely feel bad about these differences, he's really busy being turned on.

A tongue touches his bottom lip for a fragment of a second, and even though it's actually pretty innocent, it sends fire through Fujigaya's veins and he parts his lips, vaguely thinking that maybe this is what it's supposed to feel like all the time.

Their tongues quickly tangle, and even though Taiga's not exactly dominant, he's definitely determined, exploring Fujigaya's mouth like it's all he ever wished for, and it makes Fujigaya feel really damn attractive.

This is definitely what Fujigaya wished for when he thought about making out, except that maybe a horizontal surface would have been nice.

He barely has time to think that before Taiga breaks the kiss but doesn't move away, saliva slick lips moving against Fujigaya's when he speaks. "Wanna go to bed?"

Fujigaya doesn't vocally reply, but he supposes his involuntary tighter grip on Taiga's hips is answer enough, because the next second he finds himself being dragged towards a small bedroom. There are clothes all over the floor but the bed is surprisingly clean, clean enough that Fujigaya has no complaints being pushed onto his back on the covers.

He's a little concerned about being on his back for two seconds, until Taiga crawls on top and straddles his hips, leaning down to bring their mouths together again. It's pleasant and fuzzy enough for Fujigaya to lose his coherence a little, and he jumps when there's suddenly fingertips running down his sides to the hem of his shirt and underneath.

Taiga breaks the kiss to glance at his face, obviously checking on him, but apparently he doesn't see any disapproval since he just smirks and lowers his lips to Fujigaya's jaw instead, trailing kisses down his throat.

Fujigaya tries to decide if he should be disapproving, but his body doesn't let him think, instead shivers when warm fingertips spread against the skin of his stomach and brushes against the barbell in his belly button. He barely thinks about having it anymore, has considered taking it out, but the way Taiga almost purrs against his throat as he runs a finger over the metal pointedly makes him happy he still has it.

Fujigaya figures he should do something, even though he's not sure exactly where this is going, but ends up with one hand on Taiga's back and another running through his styled dark hair, which he apparently likes a lot considering the harsh exhale against Fujigaya's throat.

The breath against Fujigaya's skin makes his hips thrust involuntarily against the inside of Taiga's thigh, and the groan that tumbles over his lips as he realizes how hard he is almost surprises himself. Taiga makes a responding soft sound, shifting around until they're aligned, and the very pointed roll of his hips makes them both groan.

“Hey...” Taiga mumbles, mostly against Fujigaya's collarbone, but then looks up, eyes glittering dark under that damn eyeliner. “Undress me?”

There's not even a trace of doubt in Fujigaya's mind anymore, not when his hips keep moving against Taiga's without his active control, and he reaches up to undo the rest of Taiga's shirt buttons. His hands are only a little clumsy from alcohol and arousal, and it doesn't take him too long for the shirt to fall open, which Taiga seems to consider counts as undressing since he shrugs it off himself and reaches for the hem of Fujigaya's shirt.

He's slim, but not skinny, and pale, Fujigaya notes before he's urged up enough for his shirt to go over his head and he's left a little disorientated for a moment.

Taiga scoots off of him enough to shed the rest of his clothing, and Fujigaya figures he should be doing that too and reaches for his own belt. Taiga crawls forward enough to reach for the bedside table, rummaging around a little while muttering something about 'stupid Hokuto' and 'mess', but then emerges with a tube that makes anticipation twist up Fujigaya's spine. No going back now.

Not that he wants to anyway. Taiga gives him a long look as he presses the tube into Fujigaya's hand and slowly crawls back to his earlier position, making them both gasp as their bare erections brush.

“You want me like this?” He asks, and Fujigaya can only nod to those dark eyes watching him, suddenly very aware of what he's got in his hand and hurries to slick his fingers up without spilling anything on himself.

“Good.” Taiga smiles, still that stupidly attractive smile, and obediently lets Fujigaya move him into a more comfortable position so he can reach around.

The first finger slips in rather easily, and Taiga leans forward to trail lips aimlessly over Fujigaya's collarbones and chest, which is probably more of a distraction for Fujigaya than for him. But if it makes him take a little less time than maybe he should, Taiga doesn't seem to mind as there's a second and third finger, just pushes back and breathes small sounds against Fujigaya's skin and shit it's hot.

Taiga clearly decides for himself when he's ready, pushing himself back up, which makes Fujigaya's fingers go deeper, paired with a dark look that can't be misinterpreted. Now.

Fujigaya's cock is throbbing with want against his stomach, that tight heat all he can think about by now, and putting the condom on just feels like a hassle because his own touch is not at all what he wants.

When Taiga finally starts sinking down onto him, head tilted to the side with closed eyes and lips parted, Fujigaya has to bite his lip and exercise more self-control than he has in years to keep still while Taiga gets used to him.

When Taiga finally opens his eyes and starts a first, small roll of his hips, it feels like there's been an eternity, but the feeling makes it worth the wait.

Heat rips continuously through Fujigaya's body as Taiga sets a rhythm, pushing himself up and sliding down, and Fujigaya's hands clutch onto Taiga's hips just to hold on. He looks really pretty up there, even more attractive like this as there's a small sheen of sweat starting to break out on his skin, a pink blush spreading its way down his chest, muscles working as he moves.

“You don't feel... Like helping out?” Taiga asks breathlessly after Fujigaya doesn't know how long, but he doesn't even need two seconds to understand before he thrusts up to meet Taiga's movement, and the moan that tears from Taiga's lips is beautiful.

His hips move without his control after that, thrusting up while Taiga does his best to keep pushing down, but his breath is a continuous moan after Fujigaya clearly hit just right, and he can't really keep up.

It's getting too much for Fujigaya as well, too hot and too much tingling and he just wants release. He forces one of his hands from Taiga's hip to wrap around his cock instead, and Taiga's cry makes Fujigaya shudder. The pressure is way too much, and Fujigaya's already losing his mind in his own white hot pleasure when Taiga moans shamelessly and there's heat spurting onto Fujigaya's stomach.

When he's caught his breath properly, Taiga is moving off of him gingerly, and Fujigaya grunts as he falls out, making a face at the mess now that he's aware of it.

It should probably feel awkward now, but honestly, Fujigaya's too exhausted to feel awkward. Besides, Taiga just cuddles into the covers with a satisfied sigh as Fujigaya gets up and picks up his clothes, finding the way to the bathroom to fix himself up.

Right now, he just wants to go home and sleep.

When he feels presentable enough to be seen by a taxi driver, he leaves the bathroom, squinting a little at the dark apartment and heads back to the bedroom, where Taiga seems to be asleep among the covers and it looks so cosy.

“I'm leaving now.” He says, tone a half-whisper in case he's awake, and now he feels a little awkward.

“Thanks, that was great.” Taiga replies, voice a little heavy with sleep, and Fujigaya can't help but feel a little proud of himself.

“It was.” He agrees, but pauses to look at the boy for another moment, thinking that he has to ask. “... Are you really 24?”

Taiga grins lazily. “Not really. Does it matter?”

“No, I don't want to know.” Fujigaya settles, making a face because he _knew_ it.

“Sure. Bye.” Taiga still smiles as he raises a hand in goodbye.

“Bye.” Fujigaya says, then turns to leave, trying not to think too much about that.

He struggles to get his shoes on without falling over while dialling Yokoo to say he's on his way.

Telling Nikaido the next day doesn't go the way he planned at all. Somewhere, deep inside, he'd hoped for Nikaido to be shocked, or angry with him, screaming or throwing things even though he knows Nikaido doesn't work like that.

“Oh.” Nikaido's eyes widen, and the hurt is visible in them for a moment before he looks away. “Okay. Guess we had it coming.”

The indifference somehow ticks Fujigaya off more than any other reaction would, probably because the little hope he had about this helping them staying together is put out as quickly as if Nikaido had stomped on it. They end up having a huge fight and Fujigaya walks out of there and straight back to Yokoo's place, and even if he shouts a little at Yokoo too, Yokoo just hugs him.

In the end, they break up. It's a calm and adult conversation, since neither of them have the energy to fight anymore, and Fujigaya picks up a few of his things and leaves.

When he exits the building, even though he's carrying a lot of things, everything somehow feels lighter, like a weight off his shoulders, and he's a little upset he needed a pretty hopefully-20-something-year old to re-evaluate his life choices.

 

 

~*~


End file.
